黑暗家族
by 6072
Summary: 我愛羅在6歲那次暗殺事件時遇到一位全身黑衣的神秘人。8歲時，離開了砂隱村，去找黑衣人所說的同伴，另一方面，要增強自己的實力。4年後...
1. Chapter 1

**_人物介紹_**

 _奇蹟家族_

王將（天將秀藤）

16歲，男

冰藍頭髮

喜好：將棋，看書

主要：火，水，土，風，雷（罕見，覺醒後)

秘術：重力，長線

血繼淘汰：暗遁

原木葉忍者（下忍），天將家主之子。對忍術很有天份，學得家族秘傳忍術5歲時家族外出旅遊被屠殺，家族唯一倖存者，被神秘人救起，神秘人給予淨輪眼（藍眼睛內部有三層光圈）。之後，和其他6人生活在一起。是家族領導者。

桂馬（砂瀑我愛羅）

16歲，男

主要：水，土，風，雷（罕見）

血繼限界：沙遁，磁遁

原砂隱忍者（下忍），四代風影之子，一尾人柱力，6歲時因為夜叉丸暗殺，導致精神分裂，力量覺醒後，右眼變成真實眼（銀色豎瞳）

角行（水波優間）

16歲，男

綠頭髮

喜好：研究醫療

主要：水，土，風

血繼限界：溶遁

原霧隱忍者（下忍），因家族叛變而逃亡在外，最後因為家族被殺，是唯一倖存者。因家族關係是醫療忍者。

金將（岩池皮卡）

16歲，男

紫頭髮

喜好：美食

主要：火，土，雷

血繼限界：鑽遁

原岩隱村忍者（下忍），父母出任務時死亡。

銀將（井女瀨和）

16歲，男

黃頭髮

喜好：拍照

主要：火，水，雷，空間

血繼限界:沸遁

原岩隱忍者，為追隨強者而離開村子。

飛車（奇夫）

16歲，男

深藍頭髮

喜好：冒險

主要：火，土，雷

血繼限界：爆遁

原雲隱忍者（下忍），不喜歡被村子束縛而和青梅竹馬離開。

情報公主（靈）

16歲，女

桃色頭髮

喜好：看帥哥

主要：水，土血繼限界：花遁

原雲隱忍者（下忍），蒐集情報能力強，因青梅竹馬（飛車）的關係離開村子。


	2. Chapter 2

**01神秘黑衣**

 _ **今晚**_

我愛羅在夜叉丸死去的地方哭泣，心裡想著夜叉丸死前說的話，精神快崩潰。

突然，出現了一位全身黑衣的神秘人，他走到我愛羅面前，輕輕地把手放在我愛羅的頭上。

我愛羅頓了一下，抬頭看向黑衣人，驚訝地看著他。

「你是誰？為什麼沙子沒有攻擊你?」

「親愛的孩子，我是誰不重要，你很痛苦吧。」

「夜叉丸他恨我,背叛我，我一直都是一個人，沒有人會愛我，我只愛自己，不會再相信任何人，這就是我的名字。」

黑衣人右手摸向我愛羅的右眼，左手摸向右手腕。

「呵呵～順著你的感覺去做吧，相信自己的感覺。」

一陣紅光亮起。

「啊~」

「呵呵～盡情享受，大鬧一場吧，另一個我愛羅。」

「吼~」

 _ **風影樓**_

「果然還是失敗了，我愛羅是個失敗品。」

四代風影看到我愛羅暴走前的一切，心裡想

「那個黑衣人是誰?又對我愛羅做了什麼？」

 _ **一尾守鶴**_

「太好了，終於可以出去了。不過，那個黑衣人給我的感覺很討厭，比我們尾獸還要強大的氣息。」

「還有現在這個小子，精神分裂了嗎，新出現的氣息比原來的強，麻煩了啊。」


	3. Chapter 3

**02傷口**

 **醫療室**

四代風影看著躺在床上的我愛羅皺著眉頭。

回想起那時的情況。

守鶴暴走時，

看到我愛羅的右手腕和右眼在流血，想起了那是黑衣人摸過的地方。

而且，這次暴走比上一次還要嚴重。

費了一番功夫才平息。

結束後，

看到我愛羅受傷的右手腕的傷口，出現了一個奇怪的圖案。

他想了很久，到現在依舊沒有答案。

所以只好請隱居的千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺來看看。

「我沒見過這個圖案，四代。」

「我愛羅有什麼變化嗎？」

「這次暴走比較嚴重。」

「他怎麼會有這個傷口?」

四代把一切告訴兩位。

「這幾天多觀察他吧。」

「有異狀再來告訴我們。」

「我們會盡快找出圖案的意思。」

「我也會盡快找到黑衣人的下落。」

 **幾天後**

「我愛羅有什麼變化嗎？」

「沒有查到黑衣人的下，不過我愛羅變得比以前更陰沉，也不怎麼說話」

「繼續觀察吧，對方可能是想要一尾。」

 **我愛羅的家**

我愛羅站在窗前。

「我愛羅大人，風影大人找您過去。」

「以後誰也不准出現在我的房間，否則殺無赦，他也救不了你。」

我愛羅冰冷的聲音讓暗部背後流冷汗。

 **風影樓**

「有話快說。」

「最近身體有什麼地方不舒服?」

「...」

兩個人大眼瞪小眼，我愛羅依舊不說話。

「沒事先走了。」

「碰」

「唉～」

風影嘆了一口氣。

只能叫暗部繼續監視他了。


	4. Chapter 4

**03叛逃**

 **兩年後**

「找尋自己想要的東西吧，不要讓任何東西束縛你，也讓自己變得更強悍，實力增強，你的敵人就會減少，因為他們會弱的不堪一擊，沒必要放在眼裡，如同螻蟻般的存在。」

「去吧～親愛的孩子，發揮你的才能，讓自己變得更強，拋開一切，放開這裡對你的束縛。」

耳邊響起剛剛黑衣人說的話。

這兩年時間，我愛羅發揮自己的才能，取得下忍資格，也出村執行任務，不過是他獨自一個人。

但是，他知道暗部一直跟著他，直到回到村子為止。

「他是要我離開村子嗎？」

「反正也沒有什麼關係，這裡也沒有什麼留戀的，他說的也對，實力就是一切，離開這裡讓自己變得更強。」

這時，黑衣人的聲音又響起。

「外面我已施展幻術，不用擔心，放心的去做吧。」

我愛羅心想

「為什麼他要幫我，算了，先離開吧。」

我愛羅收拾行李，離開了住所。

外面的暗部因為幻術的關係，沒有發現我愛羅的離去。

這時，風影和長老團正在開會。

風影突然眉頭一皺，馬上恢復原來的樣子，其他人也沒有察覺。

「怎麼回事，為什麼有一種不祥的預感。」

 **風影辦公室**

「去把我愛羅叫來。」

「是」

「我愛羅大人，風影大人找您。」

暗部的人等了很久，依舊沒開門。

暗部心想

「不在嗎？不可能啊，這裡有其他人監視，他們說在裡面的啊，沒再出去過。」

「我愛羅大人，您在嗎?」

依舊沒有回應。

其他人覺得奇怪也來了。

「怎麼了?」

「我愛羅大人，到底在不在?沒人回應啊！」

「什麼!」

「闖進去吧。」

「他不是警告過嗎，不准進他房間。」

「趕緊跟風影大人說。」

「你說什麼!我愛羅可能不在裡面，你們不是說他沒出門嗎？」

「風影大人，我們等了很久，依舊他沒來開門。」

風影跑到我愛羅的住所。

「我愛羅，開門。」

依舊沒開門。

風影把門踹開。

「我愛羅。」

風影羅砂在屋子裡到處找仍然沒有我愛羅的身影。

「我愛羅到底在哪裡?」

他衝出屋子。

「你們分兩隊去找我愛羅，一隊在村子裡找，另一隊去村外找。」

「是。」

風影著急的想

「我愛羅，你到底在哪裡?」

 **村外**

我愛羅走著走著，黑衣人的聲音又響起。

「去找同伴吧，手上的印記只能給同伴看，平常要藏起來，接下來就要靠你自己了。」

「同伴嗎？我有同伴嗎？能信任嗎?」

「可以，他們很有趣的，去找吧～也讓自己變得更加強大，親愛的孩子。」


	5. Chapter 5

**04暗殺**

 **4年后**

 **沙漠某處**

「大蛇丸，你這是什麼意思?」

「哼哼～四代風影，為了完成計畫，只好犧牲你了。」

一陣戰鬥之後，四代風影因為君麻呂的血繼限界受傷。

「屍骨脈!竟然還有倖存者。」

「呵呵～再見了，四代風影。」

這時，羅砂想起了自己的3個孩子，手鞠，勘九郎和...我愛羅。

想到我愛羅的時候，想起了我愛羅最後在村子的身影。

「4年了，我仍然找不到你在哪裡，我做了一個錯誤的決定，讓你離開了砂隱。以後再也見不到你，我很後悔，我已經沒辦法繼續找你。」

在大蛇丸手中的草薙劍刺向風影的瞬間，一隻手抓住了大蛇丸的手。

「什麼!這傢伙什麼時候出現的，完全不知道。」

大蛇丸看向那隻手的主人，是一位身穿黑色斗篷的人。

從他身上感覺到一股很強的氣勢。

「你...你是...」

風影昏迷之前最後看到的景象。

大蛇丸拉開了距離，君麻呂和兜跑到大蛇丸前面。

「大蛇丸大人，您沒事吧？」

黑衣人看向了君麻呂。

「你叫君麻呂嗎？」

「是，你找我有什麼事?還是說你要對大蛇丸大人做什麼?」

「找你要個東西。」

「我沒什麼東西可以給你。」

「你的血和身上的骨頭。」

其他3人很驚訝。

「你要研究屍骨脈的力量。」

「我同伴。」

「呵呵～那你也要打敗他才行。」

「不用麻煩。」

黑衣人瞬間來到君麻呂面前，其他人還未反應過來，黑衣人已經畫破君麻呂的手臂，左手拿針筒刺進手臂，右手把骨頭從手臂裡拔出來。

在他們還在震驚當中，黑衣人把針筒拔出來，拉開距離，把針筒和骨頭放在卷軸裡。

回過神時，對方已經拿到他要的東西。

「好快，竟然已經拿到他要的東西」

黑衣人釋放出比之前更強的氣勢。

「大蛇丸大人，現在怎麼辦?」

「風影現在重傷，中忍考試應該沒辦法參加。沒關係，目的已經到達。而且，對方看起來不好惹，撤退。」

黑衣人走向羅砂，通靈出醫療貓幫他治療，治療的差不多後，坐在通靈鷹身上，飛往木葉。

 **木葉大門口**

「疑~那是什麼？」

「好像是一隻老鷹。」

老鷹降落在大門口前，黑衣人把風影帶下來。

「木葉的?」

「是。啊！那是...風影大人。」

「路上遇到暗殺，他的護衛都死了，路過時救下他，已經稍微治療過了，你們是同盟國吧，交給你們了。」

「疑~啊，沒問題。」

「我走了。」

「請等一下，請告訴我們事情經過，還有請和我去火影大人那邊一趟。」

「不用，我只不過是路過的旅人。」

跳上老鷹。

「走吧。」

「是。」


	6. Chapter 6

**05照片**

陽光從窗戶外照射進來，羅砂慢慢地睜開眼睛。

「疑?我這是在哪裡?我記得我...」

看到身旁的馬基。

「馬基?」

「風影大人，您沒事吧。」

「嗯，我在...」

「這裡是木葉的醫院。」

「我怎麼會在木葉?」

「風影大人，火影大人說是一位黑衣人送您過來的。」

「黑衣人...不管了，現在考試怎樣?」

「明天就要舉行最後一場考試，可是風影大人，您這樣沒辦法出院。」

「馬基，計畫取消，是大蛇丸襲擊我的。」

「疑!可是我們已經按照計畫部署各部隊在邊界了，現在還來的及嗎？」

「不管叫他們撤退，就說是大蛇丸毀約，我們拒絕和他們合作。」

「是，屬下知道了，我立刻去辦。」

這時，三代火影推門進入。

「風影閣下，您已經醒啦。」

「火影閣下，謝謝您的關心，我已經沒事了。」

「是誰那麼大膽去襲擊您?」

「大蛇丸。」

「真是抱歉，這是木葉的疏失。」

「我才要道歉，火影閣下。」

「？」

「其實是這樣的...」

風影把和大蛇丸的計畫全部說給三代火影。

「真的是非常抱歉。」

「不用在意，謝謝風影閣下的情報，我這就去準備。」

走之前，看到桌上的照片，是風影和一個紅髮小男孩站在一起的照片。

「這個小男孩是...」

「那是我兒子。」

「真可愛，那老夫就不打擾您了。」

 **某處**

「角行，這是你要的東西。」

「謝謝。」

「還真特別，這種血繼限界。」

「所以才有研究的價值。」

「我遇到跟你一樣喜歡研究的大蛇丸。」

「就研究這點是一樣的，但是別把我和他相提並論，他的戰鬥方式很噁心。」

「王將有說什麼新命令嗎?」

「沒，你那邊怎麼樣?」

「很順利，你呢？」

「也一樣。」

「我還有事先走了。」

「嗯。」

 **P.S**

往後就依照原劇情。


	7. Chapter 7

**06五影會談**

 **3年後**

4大忍村影收到了雷影通知，要舉行五影會談，地點在鐵之國。

 **會談開始**

雷影先開口

「這次召開五影會議是追究你們的責任」

水影

「此話怎講?」

「木葉，砂，岩，霧，你們都曾利用過"曉"，我不信任你們」

風影

「利用過?」

「你們砂隱不是利用大蛇丸進行木葉毀滅計畫嗎，那個時候他有沒有脫離"曉"都還是一個問題。」

土影

「哼～還不是你們雲隱在這種和平時期一直蒐集忍術，擴充實力」

風影

「不過現在"曉"一直蒐集尾獸，現在還剩下幾隻還未被捕?」

水影

「不管多少隻，控制尾獸可沒那麼容易」

火影團藏

「告訴各位一個消息」

「什麼消息?」

「"曉"的首領是宇智波斑」

「什麼! ! ! 」

「他不是死好幾年了嗎！」

「難道那傢伙有不死之身! 」

「消息可靠嗎?」

「雖然尚未證實，不過消息可靠」

三船

「各位這只是我的提議，要不要組成一支聯軍。」

「聯軍?」

「共同對抗"曉"的聯軍嗎」

「誰領導整個聯軍？」

「身為中立國，我的提議是火影」

「什麼! ! ! 」

「為什麼是火影?」

「剩下的尾獸是砂隱的一尾和木葉的九尾，砂隱的一尾現在不知所蹤，木葉的九尾還未被捕。再來，雷影閣下意氣用事，可能造成聯軍分裂。土影年級大，不容易領導聯軍，更何況聯軍的成員大部分都是年輕人。風影和水影沒有管好人柱力，讓他逃離村子。還有霧隱疑似是"曉"的根據地，沒辦法讓其他村子接受。以上這些就是讓我選擇火影來擔任的原因」

事情經過讓水影的護衛青感到可疑。

他用右眼看了一下團藏，發現了可疑的地方，立刻出現在水影的旁邊。

「火影，讓大家看看你的右眼」

「我的右眼是日向一族的白眼，你的左眼有宇智波止水的顏色」

「團藏你...」

「宇智波止水...是那位瞳術天才」

「在第3次忍界大戰，讓我永遠忘不了的顏色，我是不會弄錯的」

突然，地上出現了白絕。

「大家好啊～宇智波佐助在這裡喔～他在哪呢～」

「宇智波佐助！」

雷影先把白絕掐死，再把牆打破，衝了出去。

「爸爸，我們現在怎麼辦?我和勘九郎協助過木葉」

「我們就在這裡等」

「老頭，我可以去看嗎？我很好奇把迪達拉大哥打敗的佐助」

「隨便你，我才不要去」

「那我走了」


	8. Chapter 8

**07宣戰**

「各位先別急」

一個聲音傳了過來。

一個"曉"的成員用時空間忍術進來。

「時空間忍術嗎」

「"曉"的成員嗎」

「我要來講我的月之眼計畫」

「月之眼計畫？」

「六道仙人在木葉的宇智波寺廟裡留下了一塊石碑，裡面記載著六道仙人曾在一個怪物手上拯救世界」

「怪物?」

「那個怪物是所有尾獸的集合體名字叫十尾」

「十尾?」

「尾獸不是只有一~九尾嗎」

「我說了一~九尾的集合體。他把十尾封印在自己體內成為了十尾的人柱力，死前怕十尾出現，所以把十尾的查克拉分成九份，這九份查克拉就是現在的尾獸」

「我的計畫就是讓自己成為十尾的人柱力，只要成為人柱力力量就會有所提升，接下來，我要月亮施展一個大型幻術"無限月讀"。讓所有人陷入幻術當中，讓世界成為一個沒有戰爭的世界」

「為了完成我的計畫，麻煩你們把一尾，八尾，九尾交出來」

「八尾?不是被你們抓走了嗎？」

「他逃了，真不愧是完美的人柱力」

「我們是不會把尾獸交給你的」

「那這樣吧，我宣布第4次忍界大戰正式開戰」

「可是，一尾不在我們手上，也根本不知道他的行蹤」

「也不知道一尾的人柱力是誰？」

「這個問題就要問四代風影了，各位影們，一尾是砂隱的尾獸，而且人柱力的身份也很有趣」

「風影閣下，一尾人柱力是...」

「...」

「哎呀～不願意講啊～那我就告訴你們吧」

「你說什麼，少在那裡囂張了」

「好了，勘九郎」

「可是，手鞠...」

「砂隱村在木葉援助之前，因為大名減少資金，只能減少軍隊。可是，這樣會讓砂隱村的實力下降，讓各國有機會攻打砂隱村。為了不讓各國有機會攻打砂隱，必須選出新的人柱力，他們一直找尋適合的人選，最終，終於找到了人選」

「為了村子，即使那個人選是嬰兒，四代風影依舊把一尾封印在他的身體裡」

「那個人就是四代風影的小兒子」

「風影還有第三個孩子啊，不是只有身旁的這兩位嗎?」

「因為人柱力在各村都是機密的關係嗎」

「既然是風影的兒子，那為什麼不在村子裡？」

「叛逃了，而且暗中有人在幫他逃跑，雖然不知道他是誰，不過應該說不愧是風影的兒子，天賦不錯，7歲時就已經是個下忍了，還真想把他召入我們"曉"，可惜了」

「７歲就是下忍，還真厲害」

「回到剛才的話題，各村還算是拿到好的尾獸」

「怎麼說?」

「因為被一尾附身的人，都沒辦法安穩睡覺，睡著了意識會被守鶴侵蝕，到最後會喪失自我」

「不能睡覺! 還真是恐怖，這樣應該會被逼瘋吧」

「人柱力的待遇應該也知道吧，他們會被村民恐懼、憎恨，這還只是普通的狀況」

「最嚴重的狀況就發生在這個人柱力身上，因為他沒辦法控制一尾，被風影認為是個失敗品，就派人暗殺他」

「什麼！！！」

「暗殺自己的兒子！！！」

「風影閣下還真是狠呢～」

「第1次就派了他最信任的人來暗殺，那個暗殺他的人是他的舅舅，他的舅舅是唯一一個讓他開心的人，但是他的舅舅是暗部的身份，再加上是風影下的命令，必須執行。因為這樣讓他的性格扭曲，往後的暗殺也沒有成功」

「2年後，在某人的提議和幫助下，逃離了村子，風影一直派人去找，依舊沒有任何消息」

「某人?是指誰?」

「不知道，那個人的身份很神秘，我們"曉"一直沒有線索。不過，我們有一尾的消息，我就好心的告訴你們吧」

「你...你有消息」

「當然，我們的情報網可是不遜於你們的」

「他在哪裡?」

「他在一個組織裡，那個組織可是在地下界很有名的。地下界四王之一的奇蹟家族」

「地下界四王？」

「這個家族是一個傭兵集團，跟"曉"是一樣的，不過對方並沒有蒐集尾獸」

「奇蹟家族的成員有7個，他就是其中一員」

「他們是以代號為稱呼，王將、桂馬、角行、金將、銀將、飛車、情報公主」

「他的代號就是桂馬」

「這個家族很特別，你們知道嗎~」

「是什麼?」

「傳聞全員都是血繼的擁有者」

「全員！！不會吧！」

「他們還有一個很笑的稱呼叫"彩虹家族"」

「為什麼？」

「因為他們的髮色不同，還有他們的行蹤可是很難找的」

「因為他們常常四處奔走，很少在固定地點。好了，我能說的就這麼多，那再見了，下次就是在戰場上了」

「我們就成立聯軍吧」

「現在只能這樣了」

「一尾要怎麼辦」

「我們一起尋找奇蹟家族，首先重要的就是找到他們」

「誰去告訴木葉?」

「我們砂隱去吧，我知道有一個木葉忍者可以信任」

「好吧」


	9. Chapter 9

**08尋找**

 **去木葉的路程**

「爸爸，我們要怎麼找到我愛羅?」

「對啊，這些年來我們完全找不到他」

「3年前的木葉毀滅計畫我被大蛇丸暗算，你們知道是誰救了我嗎?」

「不知道，你不是說是一個黑衣人救了你嗎」

「那個時候我感覺到一股熟悉的感覺，沒猜錯的話...」

「你的意思是救你的人是我愛羅嗎？」

「這只是我的猜測，如果他在那時就已經加入的話，那個組織的制服應該以黑色斗篷為主，加上去地下界打聽一下...」

「如果朝這方面去尋找的話，就能找到我愛羅」

「有機會的話」

「什麼意思，這樣還找不到我愛羅嗎?」

「在會談時"曉"的成員不是說他們沒有固定地點嗎，這樣會增加找到難度」

「等一下，那他們是怎麼接受委託?」

「如果我們朝這方面去找..」

「就會有線索」

 **波之國**

「有人在找我們呢～」

「王將，要等嗎？」

「等」

「看來似乎有一場戰爭要發生了」

「和平要結束了嗎？」

「只要不妨礙我吃食物就好」

「又有冒險了嗎？有的話我可是很期待的」

「唉～看起來會傷到我的臉」

「應該是針對我來的」

「別擔心，有我們在，他們還想做什麼」

 **木葉**

風影一行人將會談所發生的事告訴木葉高層。

「謝謝風影來告訴我們，我們木葉會處理團藏的事，聯軍的事我們會盡快回覆」

「那我們先走了」

「一尾的事，我們也會協助砂隱尋找一尾人柱力」

「謝謝」


	10. Chapter 10

**09談判**

 **砂隱**

「風影大人，找到了，奇蹟家族在波之國」

「立刻聯絡火影、雷影、土影、水影」

「是，立刻去辦」

 **木葉**

「綱手大人，砂隱傳來消息，已經找到了奇蹟家族，他們在波之國」

「好，靜音，這裡就交給你了，找幾個人來，我要去波之國」

「疑~綱手大人，用不著你去吧」

「不好說，好歹對方是地下界的四王之一，可不是隨便派人去就了事」

「我知道了，我立刻去安排」

 **雲隱**

「雷影大人，砂隱說已經找到了，地點在波之國」

「好，立刻安排好，我要去波之國」

 **岩隱**

「土影大人，您要去波之國！」

「嗯…對方可能不會輕易答應我們的要求」

 **霧隱**

「水影大人，我已經安排妥當了」

「好立刻前往波之國」

 **波之國**

「五代火影大人，您好」

「水影，你也是」

「火影大人、水影大人，已經找到了」

「好，我們立刻前往，帶路」

 **幾天後**

五影又再次聚集，而他們對面是奇蹟家族。

角行

「直接進入主題，五影找我們有什麼事?」

「一尾人柱力，砂瀑我愛羅，應該在你們組織吧」

「砂瀑我愛羅？沒這個人」

「什麼！！！」

「我們的名字依序是王將、桂馬、角行、金將...」

「別說了，據情報他就在這個組織裡」

「他在又怎樣」

「因為要發生第四次忍界大戰，我們五影一致認為要把剩下的尾獸藏起來，希望一尾人柱力能跟我們走」

「拒絕」

「事關重大，請你們務必配合」

「我們沒有義務要聽五影的命令」

「這事危害到整個世界」

「就因這個原因，就要我們乖乖聽話，不可能」

「為什麼？」

「第一，我們不屬於五大國。第二，我們是四王之一。第三，這跟地下界無關」

「你們不管整個忍界了嗎？」

「忍界的事與我們無關，講白了就是我們不管其他人的死活」

「真自私」

「五影也不是一樣，為了國家利益，不管小國的人民死活」

「只要不波及到地下界，你們是不會管的吧」

「也可以這麼說」

「你們沒遇到"曉"的成員嗎?」

「就算遇到了，他們也不一定打得贏我們」

銀將

「要不是我們放出消息在這裡等你們，你們也不可能找到我們~」

飛車

「"曉"的成員算什麼?我可不放在眼裡」

「飛車，不要小瞧他人，王將不是說過了嗎」

「是是~」

這時，王將說話了。

「桂馬，你的想法」

全部人的人都看向桂馬。

「派一個人和我切磋，贏了就參加，輸了就不參加」

「好，那誰去?」

這時，風影說話了。

「由我來吧」

「風影閣下要去切磋，您沒問題嗎？」

「沒問題」

「竟然是風影啊，那我們拭目以待」


	11. Chapter 11

**10風影VS桂馬**

 **空地** **上**

五影和奇蹟家族各自站一旁。

情報公主向大家說明規則。

「規則只有一個，到點即止，沒有問題吧」

「沒意見」

「沒問題」

「那麼戰鬥開始」

「長者優先」

「磁遁.砂金」

風影用砂金衝向桂馬，桂馬立即躲開。

風影持續用砂金攻擊桂馬，但是桂馬用靈活的身手一一躲開攻擊。

「小桂桂似乎沒用眼呢～」

「嗯，他認為還不需要用到」

 **影們那邊**

「眼?什麼意思?」

「應該是眼睛有特別的能力，不過對方似乎沒有使用」

這時，桂馬發動攻擊。

「風遁.千面風」

風影用砂金做成一個盾牌。

桂馬跳到空中。

「風遁.大突破」

「磁遁.金砂手里劍」

手里劍擊中桂馬，但是掉到地面時，發現是替身術。

「風遁.風切之術」

「磁遁.金砂之盾」

「碰！」

「土遁.沙石流」

「沙遁.沙漠浮遊」

「風遁.萬嘯風」

風發出尖銳的聲音襲向風影。

風影用砂金包裹自己來抵擋攻擊。

「水遁.水針槍」

「啊！」

「到此為止，勝者，桂馬」

「什麼！不可能！竟然傷到老爸」

「那可是砂金耶，水應該穿不過去才對」

「他把水壓縮成細小的水柱，因為力量集中在一點，所以才穿過砂金」

「按照約定，我們不會參加這場戰爭」

突然

「這就是一尾人柱力的實力嗎」

五影驚訝地看著出現在不遠處的白絕。

黑絕

「應該可以被稱作是最強的人柱力了，就個人實力而言」

「"曉"?是來捉一尾的嗎？」

「一尾不參戰?那可不行，一尾對我們來說可是很重要的」

銀將哈哈大笑

「有本事就來啊～我們奉陪。不過，你有什麼資格命令我們」

「飛車，你要動手嗎？你不要就我來」

「哼～誰說我不要」

「王將，不阻止嗎？」

「不用」

「算了吧～我們只是來探測敵情的~」

王將

「這樣啊，慢走不送」

「這樣啊～那再見~」

絕走後

「五影還有問題嗎?」

「這次的戰爭會比較棘手，對方有會施穢土轉生之術的忍者，希望各位能助我們一臂之力」

「讓死人復活的忍術嗎?確實棘手。不過，這跟我們有什麼關聯」

風影彎下腰

「這次算我拜託你們，為了整個世界，為了國家、村子，請你們助我們一臂之力，拜託了」

「風影閣下，您在做什麼！！！」

「我火影也拜託你們」

「我水影也是」

王將

「風影、火影、水影閣下，為什麼一定需要我們的力量?」

「在場的各位實力不凡，如果能幫忙的話，增加勝利的機會」

「我們是不會做白功的，請三位想清楚」

「您想要怎樣的報酬，只要是我們能力所及」

王將問其他成員

「各位，有意見嗎?」

「哈～我沒意見，反正能戰鬥嗎～」

「你果然是戰鬥和冒險的單細胞生物」

「你說什麼？！！角行」

「好啦～好啦～只要不弄傷我的臉，我都沒意見」

「只要有食物吃，我也沒意見」

「我聽王將的」

「我也是」

「飛車要去的話，那我也去」

「70萬元，就成交」

「沒問題，我們會準備好的」

「在哪集合?」

「在雲隱村」

「明白了」

 **返回途中**

「沒想到他們會同意」

「是啊，花了好大一番功夫」

「從他們身上感覺到一股很強大的氣息，應該能增加戰力」

「那一尾...要把他和八尾、九尾安排在一起嗎？」

「沒錯，現在八尾和九尾的情況怎麼樣？」

「已經按照原定計畫進行」

「那告訴他們還會增加一位」

「是」


	12. Chapter 12

**11遇八尾、九尾**

 **幾天後**

「奇蹟家族，這裡是指揮室，我們會從這裡下達命令到達各部隊」

「桂馬先生，請跟我的助理走，我們把你安排在八尾、九尾身邊」

「剩下的幾位，我們來談談聯軍的分配」

 **島上**

「你好，我是基，是這裡的負責人」

「我是木葉...」

「我帶您去八尾和九尾的身邊，請跟我走」

「請問您已經能控制尾獸了嗎？」

「可以」

「現在的情況是目前的九尾人柱力無法控制體內的九尾，所以現在在修行當中」

「希望您能幫助一下九尾，這樣對戰況會比較好」

「我知道了」

 **瀑布前**

「比大哥，這位是一尾人柱力」

「噢~本大爺是八尾的人柱力~歡迎來到這座島~」

「謝謝」

「那位就是九尾人柱力，漩渦鳴人」

「嗯?你是誰？」

「鳴人，這位是一尾人柱力，桂馬」

「喔！一尾?不是說要修行嗎？」

「桂馬先生和奇拉比一樣，已經能掌控尾獸的力量了」

「疑！只剩我一個沒辦法控制」

 **桂馬內心**

「九尾的人柱力看起來呆呆的，他有辦法控制九尾嗎？」

「誰知道啊，八尾不是正在幫他嗎？」

「你呢？」

「我?才不要！我才不想見到那隻臭狐狸」

「還蠻好奇的，九尾被馴服後的樣子」

「你覺得他會成功嗎？」

「會的」

「為什麼？」

「直覺」

「又是這句話，不過，你的直覺挺準的」

「我的直覺一向很準」

「那這段時間要做什麼？」

「修練」

「修練什麼？」

「磁遁」

「為什麼是磁遁?」

「很久沒使用了」

「這段時間我們就一直待在這裡?」

「恩」

「如果有突發狀況呢？」

「我和王將私底下聊過，有突發狀況就通知他，包括八尾、九尾試圖離開這裡」

「你其實是來監視他們的吧」

「恩」

「有自信打的過他們?」

「...」

「不知道啊」

「我可沒那個把握」

「我知道」

 **外面**

「那個...一尾長什麼樣子?」

「?」

「我已經見過比大叔的八尾了，但是還沒見過一尾」

「貍貓」

「貍貓?什麼貍貓?」

「笨蛋，渾蛋，一尾是一隻貍貓」

「貍貓！！！長怎樣?」

「鳴人，現在不是要修行嗎？笨蛋，渾蛋」

「對喔～我怎麼忘了」

我怎麼又遇到一個笨蛋，桂馬心想。

「鳴人，你現在已經克服第一關，接下來是第二關，你要和九尾拔河」

「拔河?」

「你要用查克拉拉贏九尾的查克拉，贏了就算成功了。我會和小八協助你，不過還是要靠你自己了」

「好~開始吧」

p.s.(拔河事件過程依照原劇情)


	13. Chapter 13

**12參戰**

 **第4部隊**

風影羅砂正用第3隻眼觀察敵人。

「向本部傳訊，發現3名敵人，身份是二代土影、二代水影、三代雷影」

「是」

 **本部**

「什麼？連老爸也...」

「這下麻煩了，他們可都是留名於世的忍者呢」

「第1部隊有金銀兄弟，第4部隊有老爸，非我出馬不可」

「先別急躁，雷影，看木葉的天才軍師怎麼說」

「雷影大人，王將先生說的沒錯，先聽我的意見，再決定要不要出馬」

 **島上**

「比大叔，我們現在要修練什麼?」

「尾獸最強的攻擊"尾獸玉"」

「喔～那很強嗎?」

「很強，笨蛋，渾蛋」

 **桂馬內心**

「不讓九尾人柱力知道戰爭的事?瞞的住嗎？」

「紙包不住火，他遲早會知道的，時間的問題」

「我們會衝出去的吧～」

「會的，依照九尾人柱力的個性」

「你怎麼知道?」

「這幾天相處多少會了解」

「我們遲早會參戰的，那要如何解決尾獸的問題?除了我們，對方可是有6隻尾獸」

「封印術」

「要封印6隻尾獸可不是容易的事」

「我知道」

 **外面**

「為什麼有一股奇怪的感覺?」

「外面到底發生什麼事?」

鳴人心想。

桂馬看他的反應，心想出去的時間快到了，先通知王將。

「王將，九尾人柱力快知道戰爭的事，八尾快撐不住了」

「我知道了，你跟他們出去吧」

「明白」

 **本部**

「桂馬傳來消息，九尾人柱力快知道戰爭的事」

「瞞不住了嗎」

「立刻告訴結界班準備好結界，九尾人柱力隨時會衝出去」

「是」

 **島上**

「比大叔，我去上廁所」

「鳴人，你要去哪裡?」

「伊魯卡老師，你們是不是瞞著我一些事」

「你在說什麼？」

「我一直感覺到一些奇怪的事，是不是發生戰爭?」

「你說什麼戰爭?沒有戰爭啊～」

「你騙人，我一直感覺到殺氣，外面發生戰爭對吧」

「鳴人，你...」

「不管你說什麼，我就是要出去」

「鳴人，這是為了保護你的戰爭，是五影的決定」

「不管你說什麼，我就是要出去，我不可能讓同伴保護我而死去」

伊魯卡看著鳴人衝出去。這時，奇拉比走了出來。

「看來那傢伙知道戰爭的事了」

「您是奇拉比吧，我想拜託你，鳴人就拜託你了」

「你是伊魯卡吧？我會的」

路上，鳴人遇到桂馬，桂馬把他攔下來。

「知道是保護我們的措施，為何還要參戰?」

「我說什麼都不可能待在這裡，大家可是在保護我們而犧牲性命」

「那為什麼還要辜負他們的心意？」

「只為了我們而犧牲性命，我不想一直被保護，而任何事都無法幫忙」

「去了說不定只會幫倒忙，這樣也要去？」

「至今為止的修練怎麼會幫倒忙」

「你現在的行為就是在幫倒忙」

「你說什麼？」

「你出去會擾亂原本的計畫，這樣不是幫倒忙?」

「你有同伴嗎？」

「有」

「同伴為了你而犧牲性命，你也願意?」

「如果這是對方真正的心意，願意」

「既然說什麼都不讓我過去，那只好用武力了」

鳴人對桂馬發動攻擊，但都無效。

「莽撞行事的傢伙，我是不會輸的」

「可惡，他好強」

這時，奇拉比走了過來。

「比大叔，你也知道戰爭的事吧，為什麼不告訴我?」

「鳴人，如果這是大家的心意，你有什麼想法?」

「雖然這是大家的心意，不過我不想讓大家因為我而死去」

比看向桂馬。

「抱歉了~你其實已經接到命令了吧」

「我只是好奇他會有怎樣的答案」

「你要去嗎？」

「好吧」

 **本部**

「報告，鳴人和奇拉比、桂馬衝出了結界」

「什麼？他們聯手，我去阻止他們」

「王將先生，這跟當初說的不一樣」

「八尾和九尾都衝出去了，桂馬已經沒有必要待在那裡」

「你...」

「火影，你要去嗎？」

「唉～走吧」

 **某一處**

雷影和火影站在鳴人他們面前。

「比，你竟然幫鳴人跑出來，還有你，桂馬」

「一個笨蛋決定的事，有幾匹馬都拉不回來」

「說的沒錯...疑~你說誰是笨蛋！！！」

「我可沒說是誰，是你自己對號入座」

「可是怎麼說都好像是我吧」

「笨蛋，渾蛋，你有自知之明~」

「你們到底要不要幫我啊~」

p.s.(往後原劇情)


	14. Chapter 14

**13歷代三影**

打敗完白絕的鳴人和奇拉比、桂馬。

「桂馬，你去第4部隊」

「明白」

「鳴人，我們要去哪個戰場?」

「你叫鳴人是吧，我去第4部隊的戰場」

「奇拉比，對吧」

給了他一張紙。

「這張紙會讓我瞬間到你們身邊」

「OK~我知道了~」

「好，多重.影分身之術」

「我讓其中一個分身跟你去」

「通靈術」

「碰」

一隻大型的老鷹出現在眼前。

「上來，很快就會到了」

「好」

 **第4部隊**

「已經沒辦法再退了，我們就在這迎擊」

「恩」

「我們兩個先用遠距離攻擊」

 **歷代三影**

「他們決定好了呢」

「哼～和別村的忍者打就算了，竟然要和自村的打，那個控制我們的人給我等著」

「雖然我和你不合，但這點我認同」

「別那麼悲觀嗎，說不定村子有超越我們的忍者」

「來了，先是兩個人」

風影製造出砂金浪

「嗯?這是砂金」

「那個村子的忍者啊～而且還是血繼限界」

他們躲開了

「嗯！上面」

二代土影看見大野木準備使用塵遁，自己也使用塵遁。

「塵遁.原界剝離之術」

「塵遁.原界剝離之術」

「先代的塵遁，威力果然不容小覷」

「你們是...」

「我是四代風影，這位是三代土影」

「風影和土影啊～」

「塵遁?那是你徒弟啊～大野木那傢伙活的還真久啊～」

「請你們趕快阻止我們吧，我們身體不聽我們使喚」

「我們早有這種想法」

這時，飛來了一隻老鷹。

「風遁.大突破」

歷代三影立刻躲開。

鳴人和桂馬從老鷹上跳下來。

「你們是...」

「我們來支援了的喔」

桂馬已經不理他們，發動攻擊。

「風遁.風刃網」

「唔~這招不錯」

「土遁.四面壁」

「輪到我了，螺旋丸」

「唔~好險，年輕人真是有活力」

「我們分開逐一擊破，風影、土影、鳴人」

「二代土影就交給我吧，只有我能對付他的塵遁」

「那我...就對付那個長鬍子的大叔」

「鳴人，那是三代雷影」

「雷影?疑！」

「唉～為什麼身邊總是有不省心的傢伙」

「風影，你呢？」

「我和桂馬對付二代水影」


	15. Chapter 15

**14二代水影**

「小子還有風影，你們是我的對手啊～那我也開始了」

「我通靈的是...蜃」

「牠可是會製造海市蜃樓的喔～」

「風遁.四面疾風」

四周狂風吹襲，沙子瀰漫在空氣中。

「遮住視線嗎？可惜這招不足以斃命」

「你關心一下你的通靈獸吧」

「嗯?疑！！！你找到了...原來如此，你用風遁讓沙子飛起，沙子附著在蜃上，顯現出位置。小子，你不錯」

風影用砂金把蜃包起來。

「磁遁.琉璃碎」

蜃瞬間被壓碎。

「但是，你們接下來會遇見更恐怖的招式」

風影做出了動作。

「不會讓你得逞」

風影用砂金把二代水影包起來，貼上封印符。但是，

「碰！」

「那是...什麼？」

這時，

「風影，那是二代水影最厲害的術，現在出現的是他的分身」

桂馬在分身出現時，問了角行。

「角行，二代水影的分身有什麼特別的嗎？」

「二代水影?他的分身是由水和油製成」

「水和油製成？」

「現在在下冰雹對吧?下冰雹時，溫度下降，分身不會膨脹，但是下完之後就會膨脹，到最後就會爆炸，要注意的是它會一直循環爆炸，這招被稱為"蒸危暴威"」

「謝了」

「四代風影，你的砂金攻擊分身」

「好」

砂金攻擊分身，可是它的速度很快，砂金追不上。

「可惡，速度好快，跟不上」

「要找到他的本體，感知型忍者快找出來他的本體」

「找到了，在那裡」

「嗯~被找到了，大野木知道的還真多」

「沙漠層大葬」

「各位就是現在」

「封印」

封印符被分身拿走。

「嘿~」

二代水影探出頭來。

「沒辦法阻止分身的話，是沒辦法封印我的」

桂馬衝向分身。

分身立刻攻擊，但是，它攻擊的是沙分身。

「疑~速度怎麼變慢了？」

桂馬立刻用沙子包住，"碰"的一聲，沙子剝落時，露出了金色雕像。

「我在分身裡加了砂金，讓砂金和你的分身混合，重量增加，速度會變慢，還有導熱性良好的金，很容易就被冷卻」

「小子，你不錯，像閃閃發光的金子」

「能被二代水影誇獎，是我的榮幸」

「好了，快點封印我吧」

桂馬把水影包起，眾人立刻丟出苦無，進行封印。


	16. Chapter 16

**15宇智波斑**

「桂馬，你為什麼在這？這場戰爭...」

「我知道」

「知道還...」

「有一個不省心的傢伙，還有命令」

「命令?」

「王將的命令」

「不過...好久不見了，我愛羅」

「你還記得這個名字啊。不過，記得有什麼用?我早就離開砂隱了」

「...」

「砂隱還是老樣子，這麼弱，最有實力的風影卻被長老團阻撓，真是弱小」

「這就是砂隱，我愛羅」

「所以我才離開這種弱小的村子，只會限制我的才能」

「...」

「現在沒有尾獸的砂隱，變得更弱小，無法與4大國並列的能力，愚蠢的風之國大名消減資金，才讓你們狼狽成這樣。哼，現在的砂隱要不是有木葉的協助和你的砂金的維持，早就被踢出5大國之一」

「...」

「現在的砂隱沒有人可以殺死我，你變弱了，四代風影」

「會有後輩會超越你的，我愛羅」

「哼，很久沒有人用這個名字叫我了，好像8年了」

「也代表你離開了8年」

「那種地方有什麼好待的，可別告訴我"家鄉"這種東西，我早就拋棄了」

「...」

「土影和鳴人也處理好了」

我愛羅走後，羅砂看著他的背影，感到十分愧疚。

「看來他是無法原諒我」

 **土影、鳴人**

「土影爺爺，你還好吧？」

「疼疼疼~腰痛死了」

鳴人看到桂馬。

「嗯！你們結束啦」

「嗯」

「我們也結束了」

「嗯！」

桂馬抬頭看向其中一個岩柱。

「怎麼了？」

「那裡有人，土影爺爺」

「那...那是无大人」

「疑?那個繃帶男不是被封印了嗎？為什麼..」

「難道...无大人在被封印之前分裂了」

「分裂?」

「无大人的術，算是分身的一種，不過分裂之後，力量會減半」

「那會比之前更好解決吧」

「嗯，他現在沒辦法使用塵遁，嗯?他身邊的人是...」

「不得了的大人物」

「你知道嗎？桂馬」

「能和初代火影並駕齊驅的忍者"宇智波斑"」

「哈?那比大叔那邊的人是誰？面具男是宇智波斑，他也是宇智波斑，誰才是真正的宇智波斑?」

「不會弄錯的，這傢伙才是宇智波斑，他現在的狀態是穢土轉生」

 **總部**

「這..這是..怎麼回事?」

「報告，第4部隊傳來消息，他們說宇智波斑出現了，而且還是穢土轉生出來的」

「什麼？那面具男是誰？有兩個宇智波斑」

 **第4部隊**

「這是..穢土轉生，是誰把我召喚出來的?」

兜控制了二代土影。

「是我，我的名字叫兜，我是站在你們這一邊的」

「那你知道計畫?」

「不是很清楚，不過穢土轉生出來的人是我控制的。言歸正傳，在你面前的是一尾、九尾人柱力、土影和風影，以及由各大村組成的忍者聯軍」

「這樣啊～你們還沒抓到一尾跟九尾」

「其實有3隻還沒抓到，一尾、八尾、九尾」

「哼，那就由我來抓」


	17. 第17章

**16五影齊聚**

天上掉下一顆隕石，忍者聯軍的忍者立刻逃跑，而大野木則飛上去。

「土遁.超輕重岩之術」

隕石慢慢的墜落，風影用砂金幫助土影減緩隕石墜落速度。

「太好了，擋住了」

「喔！不錯，那第2顆你要怎麼辦，大野木?」

天上出現了第2顆隕石，在第1顆的上面，第2顆撞上第1顆的，土影來不及反應，2顆隕石一起墜落地面，地動山搖，煙霧瀰漫，忍者聯軍的忍者死的死，傷的傷，場面一片狼籍。土影重傷，風影用砂金包住手鞠勉強擋了下來，鳴人被雲忍救了下。但是，場中只有桂馬沒事。

「你們看，只有那個人毫髮無傷」

「不會吧！這種攻擊還沒事！」

「你們看他的腳邊」

「腳邊的地面沒事，這傢伙...」

 **總部**

總部的人都被隕石撞擊地面的震動嚇到。

「這是怎麼回事？這地震...」

山中亥一立刻向火影、雷影報告。

「報告第4部隊上空出現2顆隕石，部隊受創，土影大人受重傷」

「這是..宇智波斑幹的嗎？這是何等可怕的力量！」

「報告第4部隊傳來消息，隊伍中只有一個人毫髮無傷」

「什麼！是誰？」

「是...奇蹟家族的桂馬先生」

「竟然毫髮無傷！他是怎麼辦到的！」

鹿久轉向王將

「王將先生，桂馬先生是怎麼...？」

「桂馬是我的左右手，在家族裡實力排第2，是家族裡可靠的成員之一，他不可能躲不掉這種攻擊」

「現在我要去第4部隊的戰場，你沒有意見吧，木葉的軍師」

「現在正是您出場的時候」

「火影還有奇蹟家族首領你們要來嗎？」

「叫麻布依的，準備天送之術」

「疑！可是天送之術...」

「快點準備」

「雷影大人，請您勸勸火影大人」

「麻布依，準備3人」

「連雷影大人也...」

「算了，就讓他們去吧」

「鹿久先生！」

「唉～好吧，準備開始了」

 **第4部隊**

「他就是一尾人柱力」

「他嗎？讓我看看你的實力」

斑衝向桂馬攻擊他，桂馬立刻跳開，使用忍術。

「風遁.升流風」

斑被風抬到高空。

「風遁.降流風」

斑立刻被風壓到地面。

「碰」

煙霧瀰漫，眾人緊張著。但是，斑用須佐能乎保護他承受撞擊。

「這就是宇智波一族的須佐能乎嗎…挺麻煩的」

「你的攻擊也不錯，看來你還有一點本事」

這時，鳴人跑過來。

「桂馬，我也來幫忙」

「螺旋丸」

斑躲開。

「八尾不在這裡嗎？」

「是的，您面前黃色頭髮的是九尾人柱力，不過這是分身，本體和八尾在一起，現在正在和另一個斑戰鬥，一尾則是本體」

兜控制无在旁解釋。

「那麼我試試這招」

「木遁.樹界降臨」

地面出現樹木樹根襲向鳴人他們。

「不會吧！這招是柱間大人的招式」

「他竟然會木遁，這怎麼可能?」

土影、風影驚訝的說。這時谷，桂馬咬破大拇指結印。

「通靈之術」

通靈出一隻大型的銀白色的狼。

「銀丸，複合忍術，風遁」

「知道了」

桂馬在四周準備大量的沙在狼的面前，而狼開始吸氣。

「風遁.沙塵狂風」

大量的沙子及風刃襲向斑，把鳴人他們面前的樹根砍斷。

「好..好強」

「這就是奇蹟家族桂馬的實力嗎」

「不錯，這種大範圍的忍術，不過不足以阻擋我」

斑和无同時攻擊桂馬和鳴人。同時，雷影他們也到達了，雷影、火影把斑和无揍飛和踢飛。

「忍法.創造再生」

火影身上的傷口立刻消失。

「綱手婆婆！雷影大叔！」

王將走向桂馬。

「桂馬，你去八尾、九尾的身邊」

「知道了」

「銀丸，辛苦了」

「逆向通靈之術」

桂馬使用逆向通靈之術到鳴人和奇拉比身邊。

「鳴人，這裡就交給我們五影和王將吧，你專心對付另一個斑」

「可是你們...」

五影堅定的眼神，讓鳴人下定決心。

「一定要贏！！！！！」

「嗯，我知道了」


	18. Chapter 18

**17**. **沙瀑層大葬封印**

「比大叔，我們要怎麼同時對付6個人柱力?」

「碰」

「桂馬，你回來啦」

「鳴人、奇拉比，我用封印術封印他們，你們分散他們的注意力」

「好，不過這裡的地形對我們不利」

「呦～就交給我奇拉比大爺吧～小八」

「你們抓穩了」

八尾用他的力量把樹林夷為平地。

「哼～看你們怎麼同時對付6個人柱力」

6個人柱力攻擊鳴人他們。

「你們做掩護，我準備封印術」

「好，螺旋丸」

桂馬在不遠處開始準備大型的封印術。

一陣子之後~

「桂馬，你好了嗎？」

「可以了」

桂馬把自己和鳴人、奇拉比帶到空中。他雙手快速結印製造大量沙子，沙子不斷向6個人柱力襲去，一層層的包住他們。

「哇！好多沙子」

「這就是一尾的力量，鳴人。一尾是能操縱沙子的尾獸」

「沙遁.沙瀑層大葬封印」

金字塔的周圍出現了符紋。

「太小看他們了嗎，那這招如何」

「吼~」

6個人柱力尾獸化衝出金字塔，變成巨大的尾獸。

「沙遁.流沙瀑流」

一波波的巨大沙浪打向尾獸，慢慢的把尾獸們拉進地裡。

「砂瀑大葬」

「唔啊～威力和規模真驚人」

不過這招並沒有控制太久，尾獸們衝出地面，使出了尾獸玉。

「喂！比，6顆尾獸玉，怎麼辦?就算是我也沒辦法處理全部的尾獸玉」

這時，九尾出來幫忙，把6顆尾獸玉丟到另一個方向。

「這就是九尾的力量嗎?笨蛋，渾蛋。一次可以處理6顆尾獸玉」

「九尾嗎，那這招呢」

6隻尾獸對著一個方向使出超大顆的尾獸玉。

「喂！比，這顆尾獸玉特大顆的，趕緊避開」

 **桂馬的內心**

「喂！怎麼辦?這顆尾獸玉威力可驚人了，就算是絕對防禦也擋不了」

「靜觀其變，九尾已經有辦法了」

這時，鳴人和九尾製造出一個跟6隻尾獸們一樣大顆的尾獸玉，把6隻尾獸們的攻擊推向空中。鳴人趁機到尾獸們身上有黑色棒子的地方，把棒子拔出來。

「那傢伙成功了」

「奇拉比，我們去處理面具人」

 **面具人這邊**

「小看你們了」

「笨蛋，渾蛋~你的對手是我們~」

「你的能力我們也知道了，接下來，沒有尾獸的幫助，你要怎麼做?」

 **「** 沒有一尾你們就沒辦法復活十尾，就在這裡把你解決」

P.S大部分照原劇情，在尾獸快被抽走同時，王將他們出現，阻止了斑，他們和忍者聯軍阻止了斑的月眼計畫。下一章是另一個故事。


	19. Chapter 19

**18 "影"的孩子**

第4次大戰結束，忍者們回到各自的村子。鳴人和雛田交往，各國也恢復穩定，鳴人把大家約來吃飯。這時鳴人…

「誒~你們說和我們一起打仗的一尾人柱力到底是什麼身份？」

鹿丸一臉"你是白痴嗎"的表情。

「你不是知道他的名字嗎～」

「只說他叫桂馬，又不是真正的名字」

「你問我我也不知道啊～」

「那…我們去問卡卡西老師」

「不好吧，鳴人，卡卡西老師說不定在忙」

雛田在旁邊勸鳴人。

「沒關係啦～走吧」

「唉～還以為他會成熟一點」

 **火影辦公室**

「卡卡西老師」

「鳴人！你們怎麼來了?」

卡卡西看到一群人走進他的辦公室。

「我想問一尾人柱力的真實名字」

「欸~你是說桂馬?」

「嗯」

「嗯~這就要去砂隱村問了」

「疑?為什麼？」

大家都等待著卡卡西，卡卡西老師意味深長的看著眾人後，再看向鳴人。

「他是砂隱的叛忍，而且和鳴人是一樣的身份」

「和我一樣的身份?是指…」

「都是"影"的孩子，而且也是人柱力」

鳴人他們都嚇到了。卡卡西又接著說。

「他是四代風影的兒子，據說他8歲時就是一名下忍，被稱為"砂隱的忍術天才"，再加上又是風影的兒子，所以被列為S級叛忍」

「疑！！！！！」

「卡卡西老師，你說他是四代風影的兒子！！！」

「嗯」

「風影的孩子不是只有2個嗎？為什麼…」

「被列為機密嗎～」

「嗯」

「那你知道他的名字嗎？」

「嗯~這只能問風影了」

「欸~」

 **奇蹟家族基地**

奇蹟家族悠閒的做事情。

「好像快開始了」

「你是說老大快出來了嗎，小角行，喀嚓喀嚓~」

「不知道世界會變成什麼樣子呢？」

「嘿嘿嘿，有刺激又有趣的事要發生了，冒險啊~」

「一切按照計畫行事」

「是！！！！！！」


	20. Chapter 20

**19任務**

早上，鳴人、小櫻、雛田走在街上。

「啊～好無聊，最近都沒有任務」

「沒辦法，世界和平了嘛」

這時，鹿丸走了過來。

「呦～鹿丸」

「鳴人、小櫻、雛田，早啊」

「早啊，鹿丸」

「早安」

「火影大人叫你們過去，走吧」

「好耶，終於有任務了」

 **火影辦公室**

「卡卡西老師，我們來了」

「鳴人、小櫻、雛田、鹿丸，我要給你們一個任務」

「是什麼？」

「砂隱村遭到襲擊，希望我們木葉去支援。小櫻，醫療就拜託你了，砂隱的醫療技術沒有很好，所以就交給你了，你們盡量協助砂隱追查原因，明白了嗎？」

「是」

 **砂隱**

「你好，我們是木葉派來的忍者」

「木葉忍者?太好了，你們來了，風影大人命令，只要木葉忍者來，就立刻帶你們去見他，請跟我走」

「麻煩你了」

 **風影樓**

「辛苦你們特地前來」

「風影大人，發生了什麼事？」

「是這樣的幾天前村子裡突然出現大批的通靈獸，雖然我們盡力阻止，但是數量太多…」

「通靈獸…所以是有人故意把通靈獸放進村子裡」

「沒錯，不過因為當時太突然，場面混亂，讓他跑了」

「嗯…這挺棘手的」

「扣扣~」

「請進」

手鞠走進來。

「風影大人，長老們要求開會，請您立刻到會議室」

「我知道了，麻煩你帶木葉的忍者去休息」

「是」

「木葉忍者，辛苦你們趕過來，先休息一下，我開完會我們再繼續討論」

「麻煩了」

 **會議室**

風影進入會議室時，氣氛嚴肅，所有的長老都參加這次的會議，包括千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺。

「現在會議開始」

「幾天前的攻擊事件讓村子殘破不堪，現在想辦法修復村子」

「資金不足要怎麼修復村子?」

「風影大人，現在有襲擊者的消息嗎？」

「沒有，那時太混亂，光想要阻止那群通靈獸已經很吃力了」

「聽說木葉忍者已經來了?」

「是，他們剛到」

「我們也向其他村子發出請求支援，已經在趕來的路上」

其中一位長老看向風影。

「風影大人，為了盡快找出襲擊者，我們幾個長老僱用了傭兵組織"奇蹟家族"」

另一個長老問了。

「為什麼要僱用他們？已經各大國有派忍者來支援了，而且你說的傭兵組織的酬勞可不低啊」

「我知道，所以酬勞就由我們幾位支付。他們也給我們回覆了會派一位過來，畢竟請他們全部可是要花費一大筆錢」

「何時會到達?」

「最快今天晚上」

一直沒說話的千代婆婆開口了。

「總之盡快讓村子恢復，等所有支援的忍者到達再說吧」

這時，有一個忍者匆忙的走進來。

「報告！」

長老生氣的說

「什麼事?現在正在開重要會議」

「報告，"奇蹟家族"成員之一剛剛到達」

「來了，這麼快，今天早上才請他來的」

「請他進入會議室，我們有事和他商量」

「是，立刻請他過來」


	21. Chapter 21

**20桂馬的真實姓名**

 **會議室**

一個黑衣人在砂隱忍者帶領下走進會議室。

海老藏爺爺開口說話。

「你就是"奇蹟家族"派來的?」

「是」

黑衣人掀開帽子露出樣貌，讓在場的所有人倒吸了一口氣，這個人的樣貌讓他們非常熟悉，做夢也沒想到"奇蹟家族"竟然派他來。

這個人就是砂隱叛忍砂瀑我愛羅。

「真沒想到他們竟然派你來，我愛羅呦~」

桂馬冷漠的說

「我想你們都知道我是誰，不過因為禮貌關係，我重新自我介紹」

「"奇蹟家族"成員之一，我的名字叫桂馬，請多指教」

海老藏意味深長的看著他。

「桂馬嗎…就是你現在的名字？」

「是，我很早就捨棄"砂瀑我愛羅"這個名字，砂瀑我愛羅已經不存在，有什麼問題嗎？」

「進入正題吧，我們希望你能查出襲擊村子的人」

「我盡力」

 **砂隱街上**

鳴人、小櫻、雛田、鹿丸、手鞠走在街上。

「唔啊～沒想到竟然被催毀成這樣」

「是啊，好嚴重」

「我們必須盡快找出兇手，否則他可能會去其他村子進行破壞，好不容易的和平可能就會被破壞」

「你為什麼認為他會繼續攻擊?鹿丸」

「我覺得他攻擊砂隱村只是為了測試他的計畫是否會成功」

「那為什麼是砂隱村?」

「這點我就不知道了，可能是5大國中隨便選一個吧」

他們路過風影樓，鳴人看見了剛從風影樓走出來的桂馬。

「喂～桂馬，好久不見」

「嗯」

「那個問你一個問題?」

「？」

「你的真實名字是什麼？」

「…忘了…沒事我先走了」

「喂～怎麼可能會忘了，那可是你的名字耶」

「桂馬是我的名字」

鹿丸趕緊出來阻止。

「算了吧～鳴人，你一直問也問不出什麼」

「難道就要去問風影?只有他一個人知道?」

「我想這裡還有2個人知道他的名字」

鹿丸看向表情複雜的手鞠。

小櫻他們也知道鹿丸在說誰。

「手鞠，你應該知道吧」

手鞠嘆了一口氣。

「回旅館再告訴你們，走吧」

 **旅館**

回旅館時，他們剛好遇到了剛處理完事情的勘九郎，勘九郎和他們一起到了旅館的房間。

「手鞠，你快說桂馬的真實名字」

鳴人已經等不及了。

「鳴人，你很吵耶」

小櫻在一旁握緊拳頭，準備要揍鳴人，雛田在一旁勸著小櫻。

「你們聽好了，桂馬的真實姓名在村子裡是最高機密，是不能討論的，這是老爸下的命令」

手鞠和勘九郎一臉嚴肅的看著他們。鳴人他們也認真起來。

「最高機密嗎？看來風影大人是不想讓別村的人知道這個人的名字」

「我告訴你們之後你們也要保守這個機密，知道了嗎？」

「我們知道了」

「我們家有3個孩子，我、勘九郎、桂馬，桂馬是我們3個當中排行最小的」

「他叫做砂瀑我愛羅」


	22. Chapter 22

**21愚蠢**

「那時，村子因為大名消減資金，讓村子也不斷消減忍者數量。為了抵抗外來威脅，老爸決定選出人柱力人選」

「我愛羅就被選上了，我想你們也明白人柱力的遭遇，我愛羅也一樣，遭受了同樣的待遇」

「在我愛羅6歲前，因為經常失控，而造成影響村子安危的存在。老爸派了我舅舅照顧我愛羅，但實際上...」

鹿丸馬上反應過來。

「是為了監視他吧」

「嗯，但是我舅舅對他很好，我愛羅在那時很開心。直到某一天，我舅舅死了，我愛羅的臉上就在也沒有笑容，我和勘九郎也非常害怕，沒有和我愛羅有接觸」

手鞠和勘九郎臉色凝重。

「在我愛羅8歲時，他取得下忍資格，被稱作天才，但仍然沒有改變村人對他的看法。之後的某一天，我愛羅消失了，他離開了村子，老爸找了他好久，仍然沒有找到，高層只好把他列入小號號級叛忍。直到五影會談前，老爸依舊不放棄的找他」

「我想我愛羅現在依舊憎恨著村子，雖然表面上看不出來，但是他給我的感覺很恐怖，比小時候更恐怖」

聽完手鞠的話，大家都沉默了。

「我愛羅的心情我能明白，人柱力是最了解人柱力的」

 **村外**

風帶動沙塵慢慢的飄向遠方。

桂馬站在沙丘上，看著沙子被風帶走，望向遠方。

「風影先生，有事嗎？」

桂馬轉身看向來人。

羅砂走向桂馬，看著他的兒子，情緒複雜。

「為何要離開村子，我愛羅？」

桂馬冷冷的回答，聲音沒有被羅砂的到來有所變動，似乎他的到來感到不意外。

「戰場上說過，砂隱是弱小的村子，無法讓我變得更強」

「成為叛忍也無所謂？」

「弱小村子所作的決定，從沒放在心上」

「那時我還沒被你打敗，我愛羅」

「你那時可沒找到我，現在的你是贏不了我的」

「你可不要輕忽大意」

「村子因為木葉的幫助，才沒有減少實力。但是，那是現在，以前可不是」

「...」

「你不可能親自抓我，這點你應該很清楚」

羅砂清楚桂馬的暗示。

「村子的長老不會輕易放過你，他們會派大批忍者把你抓回來，因為你可是人柱力，是村子重要的武器」

「那又如何，我有能力把他們都殺了，以前是現在也是」

「又加上我呢？我的忍術克制你的沙子」

「哼，愚蠢，沙漠是我的地盤，什麼時候輪到你們主宰了？」

「我能在沙漠裡製造砂金，你確定我贏不了你？」

「一個查克拉量比我少幾倍的人，能製造多少砂金？控制多少？」

羅砂的表情嚴肅，看著桂馬。

「我話說在前，你要是傷害村子，我不會放棄保護村子，我會戰到最後」

「哼，口氣真大。有幾點你和村子要搞清楚，第一，你們查克拉量不如我。第二，我用一招就能把村子毀滅。第三，你先前輸給我，再打一次有勝算能贏我嗎？」

「即使這樣我是風影，有義務保護村子」

「我可不管砂隱的死活，就算是你和你的兒女，我也不在乎」

羅砂激動的說

「你恨我就好，一切都由我來背負，不要牽扯到他們，他們可是你的哥哥姐姐，是親人」

「哥哥？姐姐？親人？我可沒那種東西。即使有血緣關係，有必要時，我也會殺了你們」

「你...我不會讓你得逞」

「你的行為毫無意義」

「我是他們的父親，我會保護他們」

「哼，就是因為這種意識，才讓你們如此軟弱」

「即使是你，我也會大義滅親」

桂馬笑了一下，立刻恢復到先前的模樣。

「總是在說可笑的話」

「我是說真的」

「我可不說謊」

「你...」

「這是你的教育的成果，我成為了拋棄親情的武器，變得更強，達到你要的要求，有什麼不滿？」

羅砂無話可說。

「我一出手，砂隱的存亡不是問題」

羅砂憤怒的瞪著桂馬。

「現在就像一隻老鼠正在逃竄，而貓正悠閒的看著老鼠，不為所動」

羅砂看到桂馬的氣勢如同一位陰森恐怖的修羅，正虎視眈眈的看著他。

「實力決定一切，風影」

「即使你努力，在絕對力量的面前，都是擺設」

「這就是我的原則」


End file.
